custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Lancaster
'Jordan Lancaster '''was a "solo drifter" and one of the first of his kind. He was an australian born and raised soldier whom became the pilot of Epsilon Crux. Although he was killed in action in his efforts to close the interdimensional rift between the anteverse and the human universe, something which he ultimately failed to accomplish His sacrifice delayed the production and coming of the category 4 and 5 Kaiju long enough for the kaiju resistence and Gipsy Danger to close off the rift permanently before those kinds of aforementioned Kaiju could have any real effect on the human world and its inhabitants. Background Synopsis Jordan was celebrating his 22nd birthday with his family and friends in Sydney in the year 2020. At 1:03pm, Barracuda made landfall and began laying waste to the city, destroying everything in its path and becoming responsible for the deaths of thousands of innocent men, women, and children. On behalf of Barracuda Jordan was forced to watch helplessly every last one of his friends and family were either crushed, burned alive, or died bleeding out in his arms. Swearing to not only take his vengeance but be the one responsible for the deaths of each and every existing Kaiju, Jordan entered the exposed form of the prototype Jaeger, Epsilon Crux in a blind fury and rage, finding the mechanical beast inside the damaged sydney shatterdome. Taking the fight to Barracuda, Jordan unknowingly unleashed the power of the Jaeger with his unique brain which allowed him to pilot the robot solo and without the need of another, hence the single man cockpit inside. In his rage, a titanic battle ensued between Epilon Crux and Barracuda which ultimately ended in the supreme destruction of the Kaiju on behalf of Jordans rage fueled state. Having witnessed the act directly, the head of the australian branch of the PPDC took advantage of Jordans supposed ability to wield the Epsilon Crux in the way that it was specifically designed for - without the usage of two humans - and immediately offered him the place of a VIP Ranger within the PPDC, to which Jordan immediately accepted. Personality Jordan Lancaster is a stoic and nihilistic individual who's personality and behavior was greatly effected by Barracuda's attack on Sydney. Witnessing the deaths of his friends and family members has planted an immense, infinite rage and hatred of the Kaiju within his soul, so much so that he has made it his lifes goal in order to ensure that he is the one that ends the human kaiju war alltogether, and exterminate every last one of the kaiju in the process, by his hand alone. His extended usage and over exertion of his brain caused the pons system ti trigger a strange anomaly in Jordans psyche. His unhealthy obsession with the destruction of the kaiju reacted to the highly advanced pons and eventually had jordan convinced that he ''was ''the jaeger, Epsilon Crux, hence Jordans signature and iconic catchphrase; ''"I Am Jaeger". In terms of the way he presents himself, he ''never ''removes the signature PPDC ranger drivesuit helmet from his face. It is later revealed that this is to hide the grim and brutal scars from the injuries on his face he sustained after the attack of Barracuda. Skills Jordan Lancasters single most outstanding skill is his immense affinity for The PPDC military arts and martial arts fighting forms. During his time in The Jaeger Academy, Jordan received great praise for his affinity and sheer talent towards wielding The Kenjutsu styles taught by the martial arts teachers, and has since become a perfect practitioner of the form. His determination and fixation on his goal, as well as his natural talent for combat has prompted him to obtain the status of an accomplished master, having memorized and perfectly obtained usage of The 52 and forms of Jaeger Bushido, and later, the remaining combat styles such as Bojutsu and such that are taught by the Jaeger Academy. After the passing of his master, Joe Nakamura, Jordans skills were recognised by the PPDC higher ups as being second to none, prompting him to be promoted to The PPDC's "Supreme Fightmaster", a title which was created specifically for him after the death of Fightmaster Nakai Kazuma. Exosuit Following the destruction of Epsilon Crux, Jordans body was severely damaged by the explosion even with the cushioning provided by his escape pod. After being blown through the breach, his barely alive form was discovered by the scientist mara kraff whom discovered Lancasters bones had been severely shattered and broken. In order to reconstruct them, she modified his body with a prototype Exosuit which not only repaired but heavily enhanced the durability and power of his bones and muscles, giving him capabilities which surpassed that of any of the worlds finest atheletes by leaps and bounds. The suits main purpose however, acts as a stabilizer and enhancer of Lancasters already considerable pons system affinity, being directly compatible with The Raizer Omega, originally designed as an integral part of controlling the giant mechanical fighter. Trivia Gallery Category:Fan-made characters Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Humans